The Moon Only Shines Brighter
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: What if the wolves had to renew the treaty? What if at the treating signing would lead a certin wolf to imprint on a certin vampire? But what if that certin vampire is already taken? some OCC
1. Alice

**Hey guys hows it going? This is my new story I hope you like it. I wanted to do a unique paring that there isn't a lot of stories about. Please review it makes my day shine brighter with every comment!**

**Dakota**

**disclaimer I do not own twilight**

I loved feeling the wind on my face as I ran. The cool brease blowing my short perfect spiky hair. The way the sun made my beautiful pale porcline skin sparkle like a thousand mirrors. The way jasper never failed to adore me and love me unconditionally.

I am Alice Cullen. A vegetarian vampire with a amazing fashion sense. I am the adoptive sister of Edward, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen; the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen; and the wife of Jasper hale. I am short for my age of 17 at 4'11. I have black spiky hair down to my shoulders,peirsing golden eyes and white as snow pale skin.

I gracefully ran through the unusualy sunny forest until I reached a clearing. I stopped almost suddenly and lifted my nose up high, searching for a particular smell. I felt the burn in my throat burn with such intensidy when I smelt it. A group of deer were peacfully eating about a mile away. I felt the animal inside me take over as I ran until I saw a decent sized buck.

I crowched down and sprang. I broke his neck so I wouldnt cause any unecissary pain. I sunk my teeth into his throat and felt the declicious warm liquid running down my throat. I noticed the rest of the deer had scattered so I started running to a nearby stream to clean up.

I happily splashed cool water all over my face. Looking into the water I saw my amazing reflection. Perfect, as always. It was getting dark out and I figured I should get home. Jasper was waiting I told myself. I danced my way home,dogging trees as I ran.

It was twilight out and the sky was a beautiful mixture of purple and red. You could already see some stars out. In no time I ended up at the house. It slowed down to a speed walk as I opened the door and saw Emmett cuddling with rosalie on the couch ,esme and carlisle staring at echother lovingly like they were the only ones on the earth and jasper waiting for me at the door. Edward was no were to be seen, probably off with bella my clumsy sister and his adoring girlfriend.

Jasper took my hand and kissed it "Welcome back my exotic pixie" he said with love covering every single one of his features. If I was human, like bella, I would have surley blushed. I grinned from ear to ear and pulled him into a breath taking kiss. I felt his cold hard marble lips part as his tounge asked for entrance. I gave him acsess as our tounges fought for domince. Finaly he won as we heard Edward's volvo pulling up the driveway and we reluctantly pulled apart. I took his cold hand in mine and happily led him to the couch and we sat down. I snuggled into his chest as the door opeaned reveling edward and bella cautiously walk in the house. Even though edward was right behind her she managed to trip only to be caught by him. I smiled as the house filled with emmetts booming laugh. I looked at Bella and saw her face get as red as a tomato. I shook with a silent laughter as I cuddled deeper into jasper. "Hello Bella" I called. " hi"she whispered obviously still very embarressed. "I better be getting bella home,i just stopped by to tell you the wolves want a meeting tomorrow morning to renew the treaty" he said looking anoyed. "stupid mutts" rosalie mumbled being herself. I jumped up and started bouncing happily "Daddy can I bring them shopping?" I said exited to have a new shopping partner. He laughed and said " thats up to them sweety". I pouted dejectedly and sat back down knowing they would say no. "well ok then tomorrow we have a meeting with the wolves"

**did you like it? I hope its better I used spellcheck this time!**

**Dakota**


	2. Russet Wolf

Here we go! Another chaper!Woooooohoooo!

dakota

APOV next morning

We were heading out to the clearing to meet the dogs. I still wish I could get at least one of them to go shopping with me. I looked over and saw edward smirking at my thoughts. I just shook my head and started running, my favorite thing to do. It was slighly drizzling and the sky was gray. I felt my feet soar and heard twigs crunch under my feet. Everywhere you look you would see green. I ran until I saw a opening in the trees. I stoped suddenly and looked I saw seven giant wolves emerge from the trees.

They were so cute! They looked like giant puppies. I heard a loud laugh and looked over my shoulders to see edward walking up next to me. "alice if they heard that you called them giant puppies they would have tried to rip you to shreds." he said still laughing. I heard a low growl and looked back at the wolves. I noticed the growl came from a russet colored wolf. His eyes met mine and I couldnt find the strength to pull away.I stared in his eyes until I heard edward growl and try to attack but I saw emmett and jasper holding him back. I was very confused. Was that wolf thinking something bad about bella or something? I saw a tall tan man emerge from the trees. " Hello I am Sam Uley I will be speaking for my pack" he said glaring at the russet wolf. I saw the russet wolf lay down and put his paws over his mussel and wimper as if being scolded. I giggled as the man went on and on and on. After a long time we were done and I was overjoyed because that man can be very boring. We had agreed the same old same old that we could bite a human and we couldnt go on there reseration unless invited. I thought it silly because why would we be invited? I started to run back. It was sunny out now very rare. I laughed as I lept over a log. I looked over to edward where bella was on his back and saw bella trying not to puke. I ran ahead of them not wanting bella chunks all over my jimmy choos. I caught up carlisle and whispered "Wanna race?" he just laughed and went faster. I ran at my top speed and still couldnt catch up I only slowed down when we were at the house " no fair!" I pouted "you cheated!". He just shook his head and went up into his study. I noticed edward and bella were here and I ran over to bella. "your not gunna blow chunks are you?" she half smiled as she attemped to walk, wobbling. I went up into my and jaspers room. Trying to fix my hair, I grabbed a bush and pulled it through the beesnest on my head. I finaly got it decent looking again and smiled victoriusly. I walked human speed down the stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about the russet wolf. I wonder what he looks like human. I can imagin his big muscles. Ok I need to stop. Im married and in love with jasper not this mysterious russet werewolf! I sighed and looked at the time,it was 8:00 pm. Wow it took that long just to go over a new treaty? I scrunched up my nose when I remembered tomorrow was monday,we had school. I went and sat down I realy needed to clear my head. " im going hunting" I said suddenly. Esme looked at me "again?" she asked surprised. " I didnt realy find much yesterday and tomorrows monday, dont want to risk it" I answerd back. She starred at me suspiciously " well I geuss your right go ahead" she said finaly. I smiled and took out the door. I ran at a normal speed. It wasnt that dark out being it only eight. I stoped and looked for a apatizing smell only to find a rancid wet dog smell, a werewolf. I took off after the smell to find out why they were here. I followed it only to find no other than the russet wolf himself.

How was it? Good or bad? Im working on the next chapter after I upload this so stay tuned for a new one! Please review I love them but no one has reveiwed this yet :( see ya soon -dakota


	3. jacobs point of veiw

**The people have spoken and now a new chapter! wooohooo! Please review! I want five reveiws on this chapter before I upload the next one :) I know, im evil.**

**~dakota**

**DISCLAMER I do not own twilight**

JPOV-

I quickly took off my sweatpants and tied them to my leg. I felt the voices flow loudly into my head as I changed from human to wolf. I can already smell the leaches. Their sickly sweet smell burned my nose as I walked into the clearing.

I dont understand why we had to have a treaty with them in the first place. I mean why cant we just kill them and get it over with.

_Jacob you know we cant do that. Even if we did it would kill bella inside._

_Sam I'd rather see bella dead then one of them!_

_I know that Jacob, but its what she wants._

Finaly the short pixie sized tick walked into the clearing. Lover boy walked into the clearing and started laughing. I growled.

_Whats so funny Eddie? _I thought menacingly.

He just shook his head and than the rest of the leeches got here oh great Bella was with them, still human I see. I looked them over, there was a big bulkey one, the doctor vamp, a pained looking bloodsucker, a realy hot blonde, a motherly one, of course Edwin, and the pixie.

Something drew me to the pixie. Something big, I dont know what it is yet but I will find out. For a second our eyes met. Gold met brown. I felt the strings that held me to this earth were gone. I felt that gravity wasn't holding me here anymore. It was the beatiful short vampire with wonder and exsitement in her eyes.

_Woah hold up! You imprinted on a vampire? Is that even posible?~embry_

The voices in my head ranged from happy to angry but I didnt care. All I cared about was making this beautiful creature happy.

I was still staring when I heard Edward growl and try to attack. I crouched and was ready to spring when the bulkey and pained ones held him back.

_Touchy are we_? I thought as I snickered

Sam changed and spoke for us. I let my mind wander to the short vampire who held all my affections when the meeting was over and we left. I waited for everyone to change when I snuck off to the forest to watch the girl of my dreams. I followed at a distance far enough where she couldn't smell me. Suddenly I saw her sniff the air and knew I was caught. I heard the twigs and grass under her feet as she ran. She came to a stop, and looked at me. When she saw it was me she smiled her dazziling smile and I felt my heart beat faster. What have I got myself into?

**Well how did you like it? I am not writing another until I get five reveiws on this chapter! better get reviewing **

**~dakota**


	4. woahh

**Hi! anthother chapter! give me at least two reveiws for the next chapter!**

**~dakota **

**APOV**

I smiled trying to dazzle him like Edward dazzles Bella. "Hello Jacob" I said cheerfully as I strode over next to him. He was in human form because aparently he heard me coming so he phased back to human. I noticed his big musscled arms, his tan skin and his coal black hair. He was so gorgeous. _Alice stop your a married woman_ the irratating voice screamed inside me.

"Hello Alice" he said nervously.

"So are you going to tell me why you are stalking me or what?" I said boldly after a few moments of silence. He looked nervouse. " well I-" he was cut off by a howel somewhere in the west. " I have to go" he said quickly and shifted, bites and peices of clothes going everywhere. I stared at the spot where he was standing only a few moments ago.

After a while I decided I should go hunting, it was what I was supossed to be doing after all. I stuck my nose up in the air and searched for smells. I found the sent of a mountain lion and let my animal inside me take control.

**( A/N just a reminder that I need TWO reveiws before I upload another chapter!)**

I ran after it and saw it sleeping soundlessly. I crouched down and gracefully pounced on its back, breaking its neck in the prossess. I sank my teeth into the warm delicouse liquid and purred as It flowed down my throat. Once I was done I swiftly dug a six foot deep hole and put the dead carcass in it and filled the hole back up.

**Sorry its so short but thats because I only got two out of five reveiws and thats what you get! I planned out the entire plot so you wont have to wait if you review ;) more reveiws longer it is**


	5. authors note about flames

**A/N**

**sorry this isnt a chapter. Ok I have had it! I dont know if im going to freaking continue. I keep getting long flames. **

**Ok Im not perfect, and im sorry if I make mistakes. I cant update ALL the freaking time! **

**I am only a twelve year old girl! Sorry If I dont make my chapters long, if I dont spell things right and all that crap. I dont need these pointed out EVERY OTHER REVIEW! if you dont like it dont read it**

**I know now that I suck at writing and I have always known that but I enjoy it. I enjoy making a thought in my head come to life. I enjoy when I get a NICE review. I enjoy how I can express myself through my charecters. Isnt that enough? Do I have to be miss perfect and stay on the internet all day writing. Do I have to wast my freaking summer re-reading over and over to make sure its absaloutly perfect? Mabey I should stop writing and let nikki take over because shes a WAY better writer and harldy ever gets flames. My point is dont have something nice to write? Then dont write it at all.**

**~dakota**


	6. summer authors note

Hi this is a authors note! im sorry but I wont be able to update any of my stories for 5 weeks. I am going to visit my dad and he dosnt have a computer so im sorry!

I will write them on my ipod while im there so I can email them to my computer though! So I will upload them in five weeks when I get back. Sorry if this dosnt make sence im in a hurry

p.s I WILL continue my the moon only shines brighter story.


End file.
